


the pool boy

by andnowforyaya



Series: B.A.P Bingo Challenge Fills [3]
Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Gen, M/M, Summer, Swimming Pools, Vodka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 09:45:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4300056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andnowforyaya/pseuds/andnowforyaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You just gonna sit there and watch?” their pool boy Daehyun says, his rich deep voice carrying over the water.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the pool boy

Himchan slides a little further down his poolside lounge seat, adjusting his legs so that they rest safely under the giant umbrella overhead, lips puckering around the straw inserted into his iced lemonade (enhanced with vodka). The sun is beating down today, making everything glow white and hot, which is why Himchan has slathered himself in sunscreen, is wearing sunglasses, and is hiding under the shade of the umbrella. His phone plays music from a digital radio station that makes him think of sunsets and waves. The pool ripples. If he closes his eyes, he can imagine that he’s taking a nap by the ocean.

“You just gonna sit there and watch?” their pool boy Daehyun says, his rich deep voice carrying over the water. Himchan likes hearing his accent whenever he speaks, because it reminds him that he’s in Busan. Their summer house is in a gated community of other summer homes, and the only other people he sees around usually are Seoulites who are vacationing, or Koreans visiting home from abroad. Daehyun was hired as part of the summer staff for the community, maintaining the private pools and lifeguarding at the neighborhood pool once a week.

“I want to get in as soon as you’re done,” Himchan says, adjusting his sunglasses. “And don’t flatter yourself; I’m not watching.”

Except he is totally watching. Himchan sips at his lemonade, swallowing down the tart and sweet beverage and taking in the sight before him. Daehyun is great to look at, dressed up or dressed down or not dressed at all. His skin gleams golden and bronzed under the hot sun, and the white tank he’s wearing shows off his toned shoulders and arms while offering a peek at his chest. Himchan thinks he’s never seen him in anything other than his red swim trunks, even though this is their third summer together.

Daehyun stretches his arms out with the pool skimmer in his hands, dragging the tool over the top of the water to gather up the leaves and bugs that have fallen in over night. “You could help, you know.”

“Nah,” Himchan says, waving his hand at the idea. “My skin is _so_ delicate. I’ll definitely burn.”

Daehyun scoffs. “Sure, princess.”

“Hey!” Himchan shouts, nearly throwing his drink onto the concrete, “is that any way to talk to your employer?”

Daehyun pauses in skimming the pool, giving Himchan a look with his eyebrows raised. “ _You_ don’t pay me; the community office does. _You_ give shitty tips.” He returns to cleaning the pool, smirk on his pretty face, as Himchan splutters.

“My mom only gives me so much money for your tip,” Himchan argues, “and I can’t help that most of the time you’d rather eat out with me using the tip money than collect, okay.”

Daehyun shakes his head, smirk melting into a smile, and Himchan feels himself blush. He spent all this past school year texting Daehyun back and forth, toeing the line between friends and something more. He’d almost forgotten what he looked like, until he saw Daehyun that first day of summer vacation, on his family home’s doorstep with all his pool-cleaning supplies beside him. “Welcome back Kims!” he’d greeted Himchan’s mother and Himchan excitedly, grin blinding. He was no longer the reedy adolescent with the big nose and thick-framed glasses, but a young man Himchan could see one day gracing covers of magazines or at least occupying the background of many phones and screens. Suddenly, nagging Daehyun felt a lot like flirting.

Daehyun finishes up and slowly puts away his tools, humming to the song that’s playing now on Himchan’s phone.

“When is your next house?” Himchan asks.

“Not until late afternoon,” Daehyun says, coming around the corner and approaching Himchan’s pool chair. He leaves his equipment on the ground and plops into the other chair next to Himchan’s, reaching for Himchan’s lemonade. Himchan gives the drink to him freely, and Daehyun guzzles it with long, smooth gulps. Then his face scrunches up and he coughs, looking affronted. “This is gross!”

“This is _vodka_ ,” Himchan explains, taking the drink back. He plays idly with the straw, feeling his sunglasses slip down his nose. “Do you...want to stick around? Just until your next house.”

“I could do that,” Daehyun says easily, closing his eyes and laying back so he can sprawl his limbs. Himchan watches the rise and fall of his chest. Daehyun just graduated and will be going to college after this summer, and after that, Himchan thinks, he probably won’t come back as a pool-boy-slash-lifeguard. This could be their last summer together.

“Are you excited about school?”

Daehyun grins, opening one eye and then the other, peering at Himchan. “I guess. I’m more excited about moving, though. This will be my first time in Seoul, alone.”

“You’ll be fine,” Himchan assures him. “Don’t have to be nervous or anything. It’s just that everything moves faster and people are ruder in Seoul. But don’t worry -- you can always ask me if you need help.” Himchan doesn’t look at him, but plays idly with his straw again. When the temptation to look becomes too great, he down the rest of his drink in a few long pulls. His cheeks are just hot from the sun, he reasons.

“Oh, yeah?” Daehyun sits up. “You mean that?”

“Of course. I’m your hyung after all.”

“That’s awfully nice of you.”

Himchan looks away, only a little embarrassed. “Let me get you your tip before I forget.” He rises, feeling a slight rush because of the heat and the vodka and Daehyun’s eyes on him, and walks with his towel around his shoulders to the backdoor of his home, sighing at the wall of cooled air that hits him as soon as he enters. He thinks his mother left the money in the kitchen, so he heads in that direction.

He takes his time meandering around the furniture and finds the envelope with cash in it on the counter, and his skin prickles with the feeling of being watched. When he turns, Daehyun is standing in front of the breakfast nook, biting his lips.

“Did you want a drink?” Himchan asks, taking a couple of steps and opening the refrigerator door to look for something he can serve him. “Or snacks? I think we have--”

“I thought you wanted to get in the pool,” Daehyun interrupts, stepping closer. “Cool off a bit.”

Himchan is glad for his sunglasses indoors. At least Daehyun can’t see the panic in his eyes. “Yeah, maybe in a bit. I just didn’t want to forget--” Daehyun takes another step closer. “--your tip!” Himchan ends with a squeak or a hiccup or some strange combination of both. “Oh god,” Himchan says next, because Daehyun keeps coming closer, until his hands are on either side of him on the counter behind Himchan, arms bracketing his body, until his face is so close Himchan could lick the freckle under Daehyun’s eye.

“Himchan,” Daehyun whispers against Himchan’s lips, and that’s what does it, the plain need in his voice, stripped of sarcasm and jest. Himchan leans forward and touches their lips together.

A shiver races over his skin, and his heart thumps wildly in his chest. Daehyun’s lips are soft and plump and taste faintly of cherry, and they kiss until Daehyun shifts and rubs the front of his pelvis against Himchan, who jumps at the contact.

“Whoops, sorry,” Daehyun says, face red but otherwise not looking very sorry at all.

“Hnng,” Himchan says.

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that.”

Himchan evens out his breathing and blinks. His hands have come to fit naturally around Daehyun’s waist. “Really?”

“Yeah.” Daehyun looks down between them, sheepish and mumbling. “I always thought you were so cool, but -- I was just a dumb kid -- but I’m going to college now, so. I mean, not that I think this means we’re like going to be a couple, I just--”

“Shut up,” Himchan says, and Daehyun clamps his mouth shut. “You’re rambling, and also hot. And my mom will totally freak out if it gets around that I’m getting with the pool boy.”

Daehyun’s face falls.

“But!” Himchan continues, “I’ve always wanted a scandal like this, and plus I guess I’ve liked you, too, for a while.”

“Really?” He scrunches up his nose, looking skeptical.

“All that nagging over the years -- it’s because I’m repressed and don’t know how to share my emotions properly.”

“Hyung--”

“Okay, okay. I like you.” Himchan mirrors Daehyun’s scrunched up face and sticks out his tongue in distaste. “I like you. God help me. Since we’ll be in Seoul together next year--”

“We can date!” Daehyun exclaims happily. “And maybe be boyfriends!”

The pure joy on his face has Himchan swallowing back the immediate jibe he wants to make at Daehyun’s expense. Jeez, he’s becoming a better person already. He pats Daehyun on the cheek, and smiles when Daehyun rubs his face against his palm.

“We have a couple hours to kill,” Himchan says, “so how about we go upstairs?”

.

**Author's Note:**

> i could not resist a summer romance involving the pool boy okay
> 
> sorry


End file.
